


Muse

by Silits



Series: Big Little Cities [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist AU, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Painting, college students, izaya being a provocative little shit, naked, should be working on my main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Never had art been so thrilling in his short life.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at that. Another artist au. Posting this when I should be working on 1726.

Shizuo was the stereotypical realistic artist. Lives in a studio in the city, has a messy drawing room with art hung up, adjustable lights to adjust the direction the light would hit, didn't sleep enough. He would draw animals, sceneries, and people. Many times before he had tried drawing the manga most people always talked about, but everytime he tried, it came out more realistic than 'cartoonish', so he had already decided 'yep, don't do that again'.

The messy blond usually only painted when he had someone posing for him, and lucky him, the guy on the tenth and last floor, always agreed to be his muse. He was lean, and very thin, but he had slight muscles on his chest that led to a flat stomach. He stood at maybe around 175 centimeters. 175 centimeters of literally good shit. Alabaster skin and vermillion red eyes, jet black hair to top it all off. The bastard didn't have any shame and always fooled around, annoying the blond on daily basis. Shizuo liked the flea's company, but fuck, to actually admit that to the flea, hell would have to break loose long before that. 

Don't get Shizuo wrong, he only chose the flea -that went by the name of Izaya- only because it was convenient, not because he was really sexy posing completely naked for the blond. Sure, Shizuo only ever used the raven, never tried anyone else, but that's because he trusts the raven to stay still, and he doesn't talk like he usually does when he isn't naked. It's only for practice, and just because Izaya's a male doesn't mean that he only paints males. He just has to change some parts and the hair, but to be completely honest, Izaya was perfect for the job. Sure, he had a penis and no breasts, but the raven had an androgynous body, so he looked both like a male or a female when he used his full imagination. 

"Shizu-chan!" It was a whine from the male who was currently laying in a provocative pose, a bed sheet tangled around his knees and calves. 

"What."

"It itches." 

"What itches."

Another whine came from the rave as small shifting noises could be heard, but the raven hadn't moved from his pose, as he was only trying to relive himself from the so proclaimed itch.

"My back." Shizuo rolled his eyes and looked around the easel that was holding his current project. His eyes totally didn't check the other out on the little stage that the raven laid on, the light hitting the wall and reflecting onto the raven's body, creating a soft glow.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it?" Shizuo had quite the potty mouth no matter what, and the raven had gotten used to the curse words that seemed to spew out of his mouth twenty four-seven. "You want me to scratch you, flea." It want a question. He was only being sarcastic to the raven who tried to scratch himself using the bottom of the stage.

"Actually, yes." 

Shizuo rolled his eyes and groaned, feeling a vein making itself known on his forehead. He really needed to finish this, and if Izaya kept with this, he wouldn't get the concentration he needed and work properly, so with much hesitation, Shizuo placed his tools on the easel stand and got up from his seat, walking the short distance to the digital artist that was currently his muse. Going on one knee, Shizuo gently placed a hand on the artist's cool skin on his stomach, and placed his other hand on the arch of the other's back.

"Where?" 

"Here." Came the breathy word. An arm circulated Shizuo's neck and brought him down, causing the blond to lose balance and slam a hand on the stage to keep himself from falling over. A pale hand guided a calloused hand higher up a slim back, while similar lips were crushed to the more tanned ones. Despite the situation, Shizuo went with the request from before, and rubbed the area on a pale back, trying to not leave any scratch marks. When the thinner pulled away, a grin flashed before mocha orbs. Pulling away, the blond grumbled under his breath as he got back on his feet, an embarrassed flush dusted his cheeks.

"Stop doing that, would you? One day I won't be able to hold back..." Came a grumble from the blond as he went back to his tools and sat back down. All he got in response was an all to familiar laugh. Despite his words, a small smile appeared on the blond's lips.

Never had art been so thrilling in his short life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet more artist au's will come sooner or later. My artists hands itch to write about artist dorks.
> 
> There needs to be more college Shizaya fanfics- I breath off of them, so my oxygen supply is cut short, so I must produce my own oxygen.


End file.
